Hebereke
by lil kagome 15
Summary: Aoshi POV, Wedding. Short but sweet, R&R. Kawai! It's funny, and a little corny too... but yeah i'm not too sure if you can call it fluff, but it's some cute A&M Very short too


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any right's to Rurouni Kenshin, any-and all- of those are property of Watsuki-sama, and he is property of no-one... well... I think so at least.

**Couples: **A&M

**Rating: **PG; K+

**Title: **Hebereke

**Onegai:** Sorry once again for the poorly made-and poorly proof-read story. I have been up for like 32 hours... and have a headache... so yeah... anyways, here is the story, and i'd like to see who can find out what the title means first... it's kind of a humor story, but it's sweet too. Although a few of you may be mad at Okina in the end. hehe, well i'm off to bed, and to try and reverse the damageing effects this has had on my brain and eyes(thanks to me not useing my glasses)... so yeah... Ja ne, and read on! Also, aragatou in advance for any and all reviews!

* * *

I here the bridal music, and she slowly walks up the isle, her bright eyes catching every-one's attention. She seems so happy, her bright smile infectious on all the geusts lined in rows of two. She looks at me for but a moment, but I feel the softness of her gaze lingering on mine.

I never thought i'd be sitting here, watching her like this, so happy, garbed in white as she is. I look at her, my vision almost bluring with the thoughts of how long ago it must have been when she was sitting atop my desk, asking abrupt qeustions about the most inane subjects. Yet those times seem but just a memory.

Before us stands a woman, that's what she's come to be. She look's up, her eyes casting everyone into a moment of shock. They seem so liquid, the blue green color drowning me in it's depths. I never thought i'd have this seat, this place upon my own. She seems so happy though, and can I really deprive her of that?

I look at her through eyes, only now seeing the truth. She's grown into someone I never thought I knew. She smiles brightly as the preacher speaks, his words sinking into the distance. I watch her eyes fill with happiness, and at the same time fill with tears. She looks so young- so innocent, and that's what I mostly fear. I never thought I'd be standing here, at this vantage point away. I watch her bow down slightly, as the priest begins to pray.

I smile in knowing, that all that I've done wrong, didn't tarnish or scar her in a way, that would've lasted her whole life long. I see the way she whispers, her voice echoing in my ears. Ever so distant, yet ever so clear.

She seems to glow from beneath the viel, her eyes contrasting to her cascading hair. She looks up to me, and suddenly i'm there. I'm standing by her in a church, my eyes on her's, listening to the verse. I repeat the word's i'm instructed to, I watch from a place not defined, and suddenly i'm struck, was it all in my mind.

I watch this beauty of a girl, she calmly looks to me, and suddenly i'm haunted, by what I do not see. She holds her breath, and turns to me, why I do not know. "I do." I say in simple words, so clear and yet so true. I kiss her in a moment, what else is there left to do? In all my life I never thought i'd be married here, to you. Although I cannot imagine what else I could ever do.

I imagine sitting on a pue, my expression cast in stone. My eyes filled with the knowledge, that i'll soon be all alone. I watch you recite the words, say vows I hardly hear,and yet I understand every word, to me they're all too clear. I watch you hold somebody else, then it doesn't seem as real.

So I stand next to you now, ready to keep my vow's and never leave your side. It's hard to believe that I tried to decieve, all the feelings kept inside. I had tried to let go, of all that i'd known, in order for you to forget. Now it seems life is just as right, with me holding onto the past. I'll love you forever, and hold you for longer, and stand by your side through all that.

I must say i'm happy, I got this chance to see, the view point from beside you, instead of from behind you. We step into a party, and I realize it's our own, we're greeted by our family, in our new happy home. I watch the smiling faces, and peaple pass us by, and suddenly I wonder, if life passed me by.

I stand before a door, the victem of myself, it's somthing I have dealt, and sadly no-one else. I sigh and come to join you, as we dance the night away, and I have to say i'm sorry, that I drank the day away. I'll never go again, Okina as my friend. I'm sorry that I couldn't just hold off till the end. I never thought i'd have to say, that I was drunk on my wedding day.

---Screen fades to black...---

* * *

Wow! Third one this week! haha, just thought i'd mess with the pairing a little more before takin' a break to work on some of my older ones. haha, so it is that Aoshi was drunk on his wedding day! anyways, remember to R&R! Please, it makes me very happy, and of course it makes me write more! Ja ne!

LK


End file.
